Accessory
by MinaLovesMusic
Summary: Ryan wasn't his sister's accessory, so he didn't understand why she treated him like it...  RyanCentric


**Summary:** Ryan wasn't his sister's accessory, so he never understood why she treated him like that. Ryan-centric.

**Note:** This is sort of an opening to another story I _might_ do. I don't know.

* * *

**Accessory**

Ryan sat in his bed, staring at his ceiling. He didn't know what he was going to do this year, but he was slightly worried.

It was his final year of high school, along with everyone else. And Sharpay, when in the house, acted like nothing had ever happened at Lava Springs. She still walked around the house like she owned the place. She still acted like she was the best damn thing to ever happen. She acted like someone winning instead of her never happened, even though _she_ handed _him_ the trophy. And most importantly...

Sharpay still picked out Ryan's clothes for him.

Ever since freshman year, it had been a tradition. _Every morning_, Ryan would be sleeping peacefully on his stomach, drooling on his pillow. Sharpay would walk into his room wearing her favorite pink bathrobe, and smack him in the back of the head, waking him up in a start. Then she would proceed to order him to go eat breakfast and brush his teeth while she picked out his clothes. He would do so.

Of course, the first time she did it he was confused as hell and she had to scream at him before he actually left.

But it was the night before the first day, and Ryan had bought an alarm clock that day. Why? He didn't want his sister waking him up. Why? Because that summer he had done the unthinkable. He had broken her mold. He had turned his back on her when she turned her back on him and went to the very people she 'despised'. He had made true friends, and it felt _amazing_. But by breaking his sisters mold for him, he had tasted freedom, and it was better than Mrs. Montez's chocolate brownies.

For his fullest sense of freedom, he needed to get rid of Sharpay's age old tradition of dressing him. To start, he had to wake up on his own. He started by getting an alarm clock. He set it to the exact same time as Sharpay's, so he would have time to wake up and get out of bed while Sharpay did her makeup and hair, and put on her bathrobe. She didn't have to worry about clothes since she always picked out hers the night before.

* * *

The obnoxious beeping of the alarm clock made him jump in his sleep, so he could sit up and wipe away the crust on the side of his mouth. He sat up and blinked a few times, adjusting himself to waking up on his own for the first time in _years_. He smiled in pride, noting that he had woken up on his own. He climbed out of bed and into the hallway, where Sharpay was now exiting her room. She stopped in shock when she spotted Ryan walking past her. 

"Ryan, what are you doing awake?" she gasped, incredulous. Ryan, not wanting any drama this early simply shrugged.

"I woke up on my own," he told her, smiling. He then proceeded to walk past her so that he could go downstairs and eat his breakfast.

* * *

Now for the hard part, he told himself. He walked up the stairs, past his bedroom where he could see Sharpay going through his closet, and into the bathroom. He knew that the second he got out of the bathroom, Sharpay would be walking past him, saying 'you can get your own underwear' which is when she would slam the bathroom door. But today she hesitated after the underwear comment. Ryan _had_ brushed his teeth. Ryan _had_ showered. But what Ryan _didn't_ do, was gel his hair. 

Ryan _always_ gels his hair, Sharpay thought. Instead of being dry and styled to perfection, his hair was still slightly damp. He just smiled at his sister and walked away, into his room.

Ryan sighed with his back to the door, panicking slightly. He was expecting for Sharpay to snap at some point in the morning, and he knew it was coming. He walked over to the bed and grimaced at the sight of the Armani pants and the blue button up dress shirt, the tie, and the matching fedora all sitting in neat procession on his bed. He quickly put them all back on their hangers and walked over to his closet, looking through the clothes hanging there.

Designer, designer, designer, dress, hand-me-down... Ryan didn't own anything 'casual'. His sister also went shopping for him, and she never bought anything that couldn't be used in a runway fashion show. Ryan sighed and flopped onto his bed, wondering what he could wear. He really wanted to wear something... normal. Something the guys would wear. He then thought of it.

He jumped to his feet and ran to his closet, pushing everything aside. Ryan had thrown these things in the back of the closet where he knew Sharpay would _never_ go. Grabbing the four small articles, he tossed them each over his shoulder as he found them, and onto his bed. He smiled and surveyed the clothing, which he had acquired over the course of the past month.

The jeans. He loved the jeans. They were his only pair of actual denim pants in his entire wardrobe, and he had Chad to thank for that. An accident by the pool lead Chad to let him borrow a pair of pants, and the next day when he retured, the pants washed and folded neatly, Chad had told him to keep them. Everyone had expected him to insist, but he mumbled a quick 'you sure?' and when Chad assured him he had no use for the jeans, he had many more, Ryan just smiled and stuffed the jeans into his bag.

The sneakers had been a birthday present from his Uncle Murphy. He had gotten them the last summer and his shoes hadn't grown at all. He had been genuinely ecstatic when his Uncle Murphy had given him the box with a pair of white and red sneakers inside, but Sharpay had insisted he hand them over to Goodwill, or sell them on Ebay. He had refused, instead somberly placing the gift in the back of his closet. He had never worn them, and if you didn't know the story you would have thought that they were brand new.

The East High Wildcats baseball cap he had owned for years, ever since freshman year. Sharpay just insisted that he never wear it, so he decided he wouldn't, placing it in the back of the closet where the sneakers soon joined it, and the jeans after that.

But the shirt... Ryan loved the shirt. He loved the story behind it. One day, shortly after the talent show, the girls had been gushing about the movie 'Happy Feet' and how cute it was. The boys started joking about how stupid it was and Ryan had confessed that he loved that movie. He liked the singing and dancing penguins, and the fact that it was penguins in general.

Ryan told everyone that he _loved_ penguins, which was-and is-true. The back of his closet was dedicated to things he couldn't let Sharpay find out... and his love of penguins. If a movie had something to do with penguins, and it was on DVD, Ryan Evans had a copy of said DVD in the back of his closet.

Ryan told them this. He had felt ashamed when the boys started laughing at him, but that shame vanished when some of the girls chided them for being so mean to him for being sensitive, and the rest gave him hugs. Later, when the girls were gone, someone brought up the subject of his sexuality, and told him that he couldn't possibly be straight. Ryan told them that he couldn't be gay, because he loved women so much. He only came across as gay because this was his first time in years where he had male friends to actually talk about girls with.

He couldn't exactly do guy-talk with his _sister_.

There was large agreement on this. So the boys knew about his love of penguins and women, and got him the shirt.

A brown shirt with a baby cartoon penguin wearing a suit and top hat, and the large words spelling out 'Chicks dig me'. Ryan had fallen in love with the shirt. But Sharpay would have had a fit if she had seen it, so he folded it neatly, and it went into the closet with his penguin movies and other things he could never let Sharpay see.

Now he put it on. He smiled at how comfortable it was, unlike the stiff, dress and designer clothing his sister usually made him wear.

"Ryan! Hurry up! We don't want to be late for the first day of our senior year!" his sister's sing-song voice made him sigh. Pulling the cap on he rushed down the stairs, not bothering to tie his shoes. He ran down the stairs, jumping over the last two and landed in front of Sharpay, grinning.

Sharpay was in shock.

"Where did you get those jeans?"

"Chad let me borrow them, and when I tried to give them back he told me to keep them."

"That shirt?"

"Gift from the guys."

"That hat?"

"I've had this since freshman year."

"Those shoes?" she shrieked at him. Ryan smiled.

"I got these from Uncle Murphy last year, remember?" Sharpay was turning red and pointed back up the stairs.

"Go change!"

"Don't have time, we're gonna' be late!" he chided walking past her to the hooks where the keys were.

"I'm not driving you to school in _that_!" Sharpay snarled, pointing to his clothes. Ryan smiled and shrugged, holding up a pair of keys and jingling them.

"I have my own car, Sharpay. I just don't like wasting gas!" he declared, reminding her. Sharpay looked about ready to cry.

"But... but... but... my image!" she cried. Ryan paused and contemplated this.

"I love you, Sharpay. But I'm not you're accessory," he stated calmly.

* * *

I would love you all very much if you would drop a review... 


End file.
